


Just Friends

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You meet Negan at college, but you seem to be just friends, even though you want to be more.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Just Friends

**August**

A group of women crashes into you as you leave the bookstore. Your bag breaks and all of your books fall on the ground. You sigh and lean down to pick them up while they snicker, telling you to watch where you’re going next time. 

“Don’t fucking worry about them, doll,” a husky voice says. “They’re fucking bitches.” 

You smile and blush at the beautiful man who bends to help you. He’s got an amazing smile, a roguish five o’clock shadow, and gorgeous hazel eyes. 

“Thank you.” 

He winks at you as he runs a hand through his dark hair, which is currently doing its best to fall into his eyes. “Don’t mention it, doll.”

He shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Do you play sports?” you ask, noticing his letter jacket. 

He grins. “Star fucking player of the baseball team, doll,” he boasts proudly. “We have an exhibition game in September. You should come.” 

You nod. “Okay. Are you going to tell me your name so I know who to cheer for?” 

“Sure thing, doll. I’m Negan.” 

**September**

Negan hits a home run at his exhibition game. Afterward, he brings you two of the game balls. 

As you take them, he smirks. “Couldn’t wait to get your hands on my fucking balls, huh, doll?” 

You giggle and say yes when he offers to walk you home. 

He sees that you’re cold and drapes his letter jacket over your shoulders. 

You impulsively invite him in once you reach your apartment. 

He says yes, but to your surprise, you only end up sharing a pizza on the couch and watching horror movies. 

Campus gossip says he’s a player, but the whole night, he doesn’t make a single move. 

You guess you’re going to be just friends. 

**October**

For Halloween, you dress as a cat. 

“Just had to be a sexy fucking pussy, didn’t you, doll?” Negan jokes, his arm around your shoulders as you head into the party. 

Later, a man gets a little too drunk and won’t leave you alone. When he grabs your wrist and insists that you come upstairs with him, Negan punches him in the face and takes you home. 

He produces a bag of your favorite candy that he stole before leaving the party and you watch more horror movies on the couch. 

You eat together. You study together. You go out together. You stay in together. 

But you’re still just friends. 

**November**

When you realize that neither of you is going home for Thanksgiving, you decide to make a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. 

Negan helps. When you’re done, he stares at the dining room table, which is absolutely covered in food. 

“How the fuck are we going to fucking eat all of this, doll?” he wonders. 

You shrug. “We’ll have turkey sandwiches until we make Christmas dinner, I guess.” 

Negan chuckles. “Sounds fucking delicious to me.” 

You eat all day long, watching parades and football and Thanksgiving specials. 

You tell each other everything. Most nights, you fall asleep on the couch in his arms. 

But you’re still just friends. 

**December**

Before you both go home for Christmas, Negan gives you a gift. 

It’s perfect. Just what you wanted. 

He calls you every day that you’re gone. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” your mother teases excitedly. 

You shake your head. 

“No, Mom. We’re just friends.” 

**January**

You return to school. It’s like you were never gone at all. Everything continues normally. 

Practices begin for the upcoming baseball season. You watch every single one. 

It’s starting to become hard to hide your longing when you gaze at Negan. 

You want to be more than just friends. 

**February**

On Valentine’s Day, Negan shows up at your door with flowers, chocolate, dinner from your favorite Italian place, and a stack of your favorite movies. 

“I know you hate Valentine’s Day, but I thought you might change your mind if you had one that didn’t suck.” 

He shifts on his feet and you realize that he’s nervous. 

But you’re just friends. 

Right?


End file.
